


Like Stealing Candy

by tsukibeam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Wall Sex, absolutely zero plot, noct is a terrible vigilante though, seduces everyone instead, suspend your disbelief ya'll, thief!prompto, vigilante!noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukibeam/pseuds/tsukibeam
Summary: There was no rhyme or reason for why Prompto stole those first few cameras. He had a good job, a good reputation but...it was just so easy, almost as easy as letting Insomnia's gorgeous vigilante seduce him.





	Like Stealing Candy

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I played fast and loose with, um, everything. It really has no point so just roll with it haha. Thanks to  
> [marmolita](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita) for the beta!

There was no rhyme or reason for why Prompto stole those first few cameras. He didn’t really need the money; his actual photography job treated him and his name more than well. He had a good reputation by it, one that kept him in demand, happily so.

No, it was just that he saw the opportunity--two perfectly nice cameras on display at a store downtown. No _security_ cameras in sight through the windows.

He thought about his Galdin Quay trip fund, so close to being topped off and how just a _little_ more could upgrade his hotel suite. He thought about the black gloves already in his bag, a leftover from winter, one he never removed which was great because they rid him of pesky fingerprints. He tucked his blonde hair in the black beanie already perched on his head.

The street was empty, conveniently so. It was a cloudy night so the stars couldn’t witness the decisions coming to bloom. There wasn’t even a breeze to push at his back, to urge him forward, to his home and bed.

He was already wearing black. He already had a bag.

It was just so...easy.

 

* * *

 

It kept being easy. It was amazing how many electronic stores in Insomnia didn’t equip simple security measures like a good alarm system. Most had security cameras but there were always blind spots. Prompto also knew cameras, he knew how to disable them.

Any other obstacles, like locked doors and the city’s closed circuit monitor system, well. That was a just matter of Moogling and practicing.

Prompto didn’t have a reason for starting any of this but he knew why he continued.

It was addicting, all of it--the tingling in his hands as he worked at the locks, the fluttering in his blood and stomach as he crept through the stores, the burning in his lungs when he slipped back into the night cloaked city and _ran_.

It was the quiet, too, which he liked, especially after a hectic photoshoot. To just jump up onto a fire escape and find a building to face east, and to feel the warmth of the sunrise on his cheeks.

Was it backwards, that he should find his peace this way? It definitely was. One wrong move and he could kiss this all goodbye, his entire life and everything he had worked for, all gone.

But then--what was life without risk?

 

* * *

 

Prompto was bound to get noticed at some point. He sort of picked up on that fact a few months into this whole thing; the security systems were getting better and harder to override. He added the challenge to the list of reasons why he continued, right under _rush_.

The turning point was during a photoshoot with a big name celebrity, an actress whose movies Prompto enjoyed.

Aranea was beautiful as always, perched on a plain stool that was hidden beneath her slinky black gown. She rarely ever smiled for the public but right now, in the glow of Prompto’s own upbeat energy, her lips were tipped into a lazy smirk.

She nodded her silver head at Prompto’s camera. “You got insurance on that thing?”

“Obviously.” Prompto actually caressed the camera’s controls. “You don’t want to know how much this cost.”

Not that it was really a _problem_ given his...side job. At this point in his career, it wasn’t the camera that carried the most value. It was his memory cards and hard drives that had his fierce protection. So his clumsy nature could snap the lens off the camera, fine, but at least he’d still have the images within.

“That’s good.” Aranea sipped at her coffee, leaving a red stain on the lip of the styrofoam cup. “Wouldn’t want Quick Silver to get a hold of it.”

 _That_ had Prompto slowly lowering his camera and tilting his head a fraction. He blinked several times and distantly, like he was fifty feet off the ground, he heard himself say, “Who?”

 

* * *

 

Quick Silver first appeared in the Insomnian news two months after Prompto’s exploits began. He always appeared on the city’s surveillance cameras as a black figure darting from shadow to shadow in the dark city until, eventually, he was out of sight.

He’d been dubbed Quick Silver sometime when he hadn’t been paying attention, after a reporter begrudgingly noted how fast he was. Prompto, who had never intimidated a fly, was now someone people said could not be underestimated. That was just...the most badass feeling aside from outrunning the police.

He liked it. His ass looked good on camera.

 

* * *

 

Prompto barely been running for ten minutes before he realized he was being followed. A second after that he heard what sounded like a window shattering and saw a flash of blue--and then he was pinned to a brick wall.

“The fuck,” Prompto gasped out, trying to get some air back in his lungs.

He was being stared at by another man. A length of black cloth was tied over his face and Prompto thought that might have been black hair poking out from the equally dark hood. And the alley was full of shadow but...Prompto was sure those were blue eyes regarding him. He definitely felt a strong hand on his waist, holding him in place.

“You’re Quick Silver,” the man’s haughty voice said. He wasn’t looking at Prompto. At least, not at his face. Prompto felt the burn of his eyes everywhere else and then, finally on his mouth.

The alley was full of shadow and Prompto _knew_ this guy wasn’t searching his face for an admission of guilt or surrender.

So Prompto smirked, the corners of his own mask rumpling against his cheeks. He licked his lips and yeah, he definitely had this guy’s attention. “What are you going to do about it?”

The man in black flicked his eyes up to Prompto’s, whose breath caught in his throat. Storm blue, dark and roiling in the night, flashing with wicked confidence. “Nothing for now. Consider this a warning.”

And then he tore himself away, his entire form dissolving in a crystal blue outline, and leaving Prompto breathless once more.

 

* * *

 

The man in black was, after a quick Moogle search, Night Sky. No one knew where his magic originated but Prompto wasn’t really interested anyway.

Night Sky had a large online following and more than a dozen blogs dedicated to just the shape of his lips or the lines of his neck. Prompto wasn’t ashamed to admit he followed a few. He had seen those velvet soft lips up close; he understood completely.

He got himself a costume upgrade: Black pants that clung to his ass but still provided enough stretch for his needs. Silver thread ran through the fabric because of course he had to stay on theme.

He made sure any surveillance cameras got a good look at everything.

 

* * *

 

Glass shattered and Prompto once more found himself pressed against a wall, face first this time.

He felt warm breath, tickling the little hairs along his neck. Felt the solid press of another body against the length of his, from shoulder to hip. He shivered at the cool, low voice that said, “I’m supposed to bring you in but--how will I get a feel of that ass if it’s behind bars?”

It was indeed a dilemma, and Prompto sighed out his own lament as Night Sky’s hand descended once more on his waist, fingertips digging into the sliver of flesh exposed by the ride of his shirt. His other hand brushed along Prompto’s shoulder, up his bare neck, leaving his skin tingling and flushed.

A warm, delicious heat spread flared in Prompto’s stomach as the hand on his waist dropped, caressing the tight fabric covering his legs, up and up to the cleft of his ass. Prompto arched into the touch, breath ragged and then gasping when Night Sky gave him one strong squeeze.

“One more warning,” he whispered in Prompt’s ear, nipping the sensitive flesh and smiling when Prompto shuttered and whimpered. “I won’t be so gentle next time.”

“Please don’t,” Prompto managed before his back turned cold and exposed.

 

* * *

 

In the early hours of the morning, when the sky was rosy with the promise of day, Prompto would lie awake and press his own hand against his hip, where the phantom of Night Sky’s still tingled.

He thought of those lips against his ear as his other hand traveled down the length of his body, feeling where slender hands once felt him, where his body still begged for touch from that stranger.

He thought of the warnings, so tempting to ignore. Warnings lacked closure, Prompto decided as his fingers brushed over his thickened cock, and he wanted that, needed more and more.

 

* * *

 

If this were a third date, Prompto thought as his body was pushed against a wall for the third time in a month, it’d be totally socially acceptable to let this black clad stranger fuck him into oblivion.

As it was, Night Sky barely let Prompto’s lungs refill before his mouth descended on him. Prompto moaned into the kiss, tasting lips he spent hours daydreaming about, body arching forward and hips searching for--

Night Sky rut his own hips forward, pushing Prompto hard against the wall, and against his own stirring erection. The pain that shot through him was second only to the fire that Night Sky coaxed from him with each nip and bite of his mouth as it moved from Prompto’s lips to his neck.

“You’re a terrible vigilante.” Prompto’s words turned into a needy keen as Night Sky palmed the hard outline of his cock through the fabric of his pants.

“Can’t help it, you’re like candy.”

It was mutual, Prompto thought, but never said because the words vanished completely when Night Sky’s hand slid into his pants. Prompto jerked, hips arching again as a thumb brushed over his slick tip.

“It’s maddening, seeing you on the security cameras, not being able to touch,” Night Sky muttered, emphasizing his words by squeezing and stroking Prompto’s cock, finding a rhythm that turned his breath stuttering.

It wasn’t long, it wasn’t meant to last, not after a month of building want and lust. When Prompto came, his cry was swallowed by a bruising kiss. He melted into the vigilante, gasping one more time when his hand left his softening cock.

Stormy eyes regarded him and Prompto shivered, earning him a smirk. Night Sky whispered something then, in the old language of the kings, and then he was only a blue outline.

Prompto taught himself to breath again, collected himself, and then reached for his camera bag. It was gone.

 

* * *

 

Night Sky watched Prompto, just like Prompto watched him, studying the grainy pictures the police released or the lucky shots by civilians.

Prompto imagined Night Sky watching him on his bed, alone and draped in long shadows. He thought of those blue eyes, so much like a night cast with clouds and stars, watching from the corner. He imagined a cool voice whispering at him where to touch.

And when he was done, spent across his sheets, Prompto lay awake, staring at his ceiling as it faded from gray to pink to white, wondering what Night Sky meant when he whispered at him in that old language.

* * *

 

The marks and bruises on Prompto’s neck didn’t go unnoticed.

The barista at the cafe he frequented in the morning openly stared which made Prompto flush bright red which probably did _not_ help.

At the magazine office, Dino badgered Prompto for juicy details until Vyv sent him to the makeup department.

Iris laughed until she was choking when she saw Prompto but did her best to cover them with what seemed like an entire tube of concealer. She eventually gave up and handed him a scarf, saying it was lucky the weather was cooling.

Aranea, who was back for another shoot, actually laughed and said, “Good for you, kid.”

 

* * *

 

“They say you subdue criminals by seducing them,” Prompto said the next time his back met a wall.

He’d had time to research this, to read the records released to the public. Every person brought in by Night Sky had mentioned easy smiles and a talented mouth and hands. That mouth was now making its way down Prompto’s torso, nipping again at flushed skin as he pushed away the inconvenient clothing.

“It’s a good distraction,” the words were warm against his hip. “They never see the handcuffs.”

On cue, Prompto saw the smallest of blue flashes and then heard the click of metal and finally, felt the cold metal lock onto his wrists. The movement was quick and practiced--Prompto soon found himself cuffed to the metal pipe above his head.

Prompto tested the cuffs; they felt good, but not as good as the mouth that descended on his swelling cock. He cursed and bucked his hips forward, as Night Sky’s tongue licked along his heated flesh.

The alley was exposed and Prompto was immobile. Any second, someone could appear and discover them--Insomnia’s beloved (and thirsted over) vigilante fucking Quick Silver with his mouth. The thought only fueled the fire rising in Prompto, his gasps an invitation and dare for anyone who might be wandering by in the crisp autumn night.

Prompto’s hands flexed in the cuffs, longing to card his fingers through hair he had never truly glimpsed. He wanted to hold Night Sky’s mouth there, needed to drive his hips forward into the back of his throat.

The sight below him was incredible: full delicate lips stretched across his cock, precum and saliva dripping down his chin shamelessly. And it was downright sinful when Night Sky’s starry eyes glanced up and pinned Prompto with a look of greedy satisfaction. It was too much. He tensed, the heat spreading out from core, and he pumped his hips forward, faster, until he came in Night Sky’s beautiful mouth.

Prompto was a quivering mess when Night Sky swallowed around his orgasm. He wasn’t sure he could remember how to breathe, especially as Night Sky rose back to his feet, and flicked his hardened nipples along the way.

“Like candy,” Night Sky whispered against his lips, letting Prompto taste himself while he undid the cuffs. “Too delicious for jail.”

 

* * *

 

Prompto was ready the next time he sensed Night Sky following him. Darkness had long fallen over Insomnia, proving the perfect cover to dart unnoticed through alleys and shadows. It was quiet as Prompto did just that, slipping between two buildings.

When he heard the shatter of crystal, Prompto moved to the side so that he caught Night Sky by the arm and slammed him against the wall. The vigilante groaned at the pain that should have been Prompto’s, but he didn’t make a move to defend himself.

Night Sky’s body felt good, all lean muscles under silky fabric that clung to every pane and angle. Prompto dragged his hands down the length of him, earning a sharp intake of breath as Prompto reached between his legs, running small circles over the hardening flesh he found.

Prompto pushed his other hand under Night Sky’s shirt, fingers a crushing press as they felt along tensing muscles and then budding nipples. He pinched one--another sharp gasp. “You’re too beautiful to leave untended.”

Something flashed in those starry eyes but Prompto was too busy dragging his tongue down the long curve of his neck where it met his shoulder. The skin was smooth, as silky as his clothing, and Prompto could feel his thudding heart, the blood rushing south.

Slender hands gripped at his shoulders, guiding him down with needy grasps, and Prompto obeyed. The belt he was met with was of thick, quality leather and he undid the clasp, the clink of metal mingling with rising moans.

Night Sky was fully hard when Prompto released him from the confines of his pants, the sight almost more beautiful than the fervent gaze watching him from above. He wasted no time, had dreamed of this moment for too long, had longed to feel this cock inside him--so he took it fully in his mouth.

Hands immediately curled around his head, pulling at the beanie covering his hair. Hips rocked forward, meeting Prompto with each pump he made. Prompto gasped around his cock, tongue dragging along the underside of it, as greedy as the vigilante had been.

A wind tore through the alley, rustling papers and rattling the windows of the shops around them, reminding them both of where they stood as Night Sky fucked Prompto's mouth. The cool air was refreshing, without the stuffiness that came with a proper bed and four walls. Prompto felt alive as he let Night Sky rut into the back of his throat.

The city could witness this and Prompto didn’t care, as he moved a hand from Night Sky’s tapered waist. He was ready this time, producing the first half of his supplies from his back pocket and reached behind him, pushing between the mounds of his ass, searching for his tight opening. Night Sky cursed, whimpered, spread his legs for Prompto.

Prompto pressed a slick finger against his entrance, slipping inside easily. He felt the strain of his own cock in his pants as he worked, impatience guiding him as he eventually tore his mouth away.

Night Sky dragged him to his feet, his own impatient hands removing Prompto’s belt and then, _at last_ , brought his cock out from its confines. Prompto was quick about the condom, though Night Sky occupied that time by boldly pushing his pants to his ankles and then wrapping a leg around his waist.

Prompto sighed when he pressed against Night Sky’s tight flesh, crying out at the searing heat that wrapped around him. Night Sky bit into his shoulder, his fingers sharp against his back while Prompto set a bruising pace.

Blood roared in his ears; he heard their cries, felt building fire in and around him. He had just enough clarity to wrap a hand around the cock trapped between their bodies. The autumn breeze was ice against their bare flesh and Prompto drove forward over and over, chasing the heat, feeling the rush that had taken over his life.

How long had it been since he stole a camera for the money? Prompto couldn’t remember, but he could pinpoint the exact moment when none of that mattered, when glass shattered and a black clad man flashed into his life.

Prompto captured Night Sky’s mouth with his own again as the fire within him finally burst and he came with a shout. The vigilante followed, spilling over Prompto with a moan that pierced through the roar muffling Prompto’s senses, his inner muscles quivering around Prompto as he went limp in Prompto’s arms.

It was definitely unorthodox to find his peace the way he had, on rooftops and running from police. But here Prompto was, half naked in an alley after fucking the city’s most sought after vigilante.

And it was backwards to do it this way, but when Prompto’s sated cock slipped out, he didn’t run off. They breathed together, caressed each other’s arms in long lines, until Prompto leaned in for another soft, lingering kiss that brought out a pretty flush in Night Sky’s cheeks.

He ran a finger along the edge of his cloth mask, pinching the silky fabric. “Do you happen to like video games? And why is Kings of Lore III the best one?”

And Night Sky, rather than fracture into a glittering blue outline, met Prompto’s eyes. Something flashed through him again, nothing dark or uncertain but...relief. His hand left Prompto’s arm and reached behind his head, undoing his mask, pulling down his hood.

Like the first time, Prompto’s breath caught, only now he was able to drink in the entirety of the vigilante's face: dark midnight hair, elegant brow, lovely long lashes.

“ _Excuse me_ ,” Night Sky scoffed half-heartedly, “Lore IX is hands down the best--the music composer even vouches for it.”

Prompto snorted, rolled his eyes, but pulled off his own mask and beanie. “I’m Prompto.”

“Noctis. And seriously, can you _please_ stop stealing cameras?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr @tsukibeamfics!


End file.
